Confusion-The Sequel
by EternusCaries1
Summary: Nicole, Tonya, Vegeta, and Trunks go back to the real world
1. Chapter One

  
  
Confusion-The sequel  
Chapter One:  
  
Five figures appeared in Nicole's old bedroom. Nicole, Tonya, Trunks, and Vegeta decided to come back and stay in this world. Nicole walked to her parents bedroom and realized that it was still night.   
  
It had been two years in the other world and Nicole and Tonya were taught how to fight. She ran back to her room and closed the door silently. Goku was already gone, seeing that his only use was for their transportation.  
  
"It is still the same day it was when we left! I guess no time passed in this time." Nicole said. "Well that's good now you can stop bitching about missing the letters from Fred Durst and Eminem." Vegeta said and looked at Tonya.  
  
"Hey Nicole complained to ya know." She said and stuck out her tongue. Vegeta and Tonya were now married, Trunks and Nicole decided to break up that they were better couple as friends.  
  
Nicole walked into her parents bedroom and woke up her mom. "What do you want Nicole?" Her mom asked still a little angry from her daughter's comment she made about an hour ago. "I'm sorry for what I said, but they really are who I say they are, I have decided that they are going to stay here." Nicole said.  
  
"Okay baby, now go on mommy has to get some sleep." Her mom said and then rolled over. Nicole walked back in the room and smiled, "She is okay with everyone staying. I had to apologize though." Nicole said and laid down on the bed.  
  
Tonya looked at her and laughed, "Do not think for one second you are getting my spot, you think I forgot about my spot huh, is that it?" Tonya asked and crawled into her spot before anyone could get to it. Vegeta laughed as Nicole got out of bed and rolled her eyes.  
  
Vegeta laid down beside his wife. They didn't have any kids together, Tonya said that she didn't want to have any kids until she was 24. So Vegeta tried not to get too caught up in the moment at times.   
  
"Well, I guess since it's night time that we sould go to bed, I call the top again." Trunks said and flew up ot the top. Nicole not wanting to feel crowded just smiled, "I'll sleep on the couch then, see you all tomorrow morning." Nicole said and left.  
  
Trunks felt bad, thinking that she wasn't sleeping up on the top with him because of their past relationship. He just shrugged it off and closed his eyes. Vegeta was the only one left to turn out the lights. He turned them off and climbed in bed with his wife.   
  
The thought then hit him right before he went to sleep, that her parents didn't know about them going to the other world, therefore didn't know about his marriage with Tonya, and probably wouldn't be aloud to know. The only parent he was able to say things about how much he loved Tonya was her mom, and that's because Tonya told her parents she was moving out and was going to marry him.  
  
Vegeta slowly drifted off to sleep, not wanting to think of anything like that.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Tonya, Vegeta, and Trunks were woken up by a scream. They all rushed out to find Nicole sitting up in bed screaming. They knew the reason why to, Eminem was on one side of her and Fred Durst was on the other side.   
  
They sat up and covered their ears. She stopped screaming and climbed out of bed. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ON MY COUCH!" She screamed. "I thought we told you that you would never get rid of us." Fred said.   
  
"I go to sleep by my self, and then I wake up with you two, I thought you were leaving!" Nicole said. "Well we were, then we thought since we didn't really have another show for like a year, that maybe we could stay with you for a while, ya know and save up on money." Em said.   
  
"Are you going to bum off of me?" Nicole asked. "No, of course not." Fred said and got up. Nicole rolled her eyes, "Did you talk to my parents by any chance, ask them if it was okay?" Nicole asked. "Yea, your mom welcomed us with opened arms." Fred said.  
  
Nicole just got up and went to the kitchen. There was a note on the counter.   
  
Dead Nicole,  
  
I told your singer friends that they could stay as long as they payed some of the bills, they agreed and said thank you. Tell Marshall to watch his mouth around the house.  
Tell Fred the same thing. Good bye  
  
KIM  
  
Nicole looked up from the letter and smiled sweetly. "Marshall watch you damn mouth, you to Fred." Nicole said and handed them the letter so they could read it. Fred smiled and Em just threw the letter away.   
  
"Fine, I will watch my mouth, but how?" Em said. "Don't even, I have listened to that song and I don't need you to make a quote from it." Nicole said. Tonya just stood there, not really believing what she saw, what had happened ot her the last couple of years.   
  
She then decided that she had to except what was happening, "Okay so now three people get to sleep on the pull out bed." Tonya said and laughed. Nicole sighed, "No you two can go on and have it, I'll sleep on the couch in the living room.". Fred and Em agreed they would be living four fans for a year. Something they thought would never happen.  
  
Nicole closed the cabinet and looked at the other 5 people in the house. "Um...bad news guys, there is no food here." Nicole said. 


	2. Chapter Two

  
  
Confusion-The Sequel  
Chapter Two:  
  
Vegeta was about to start yelling when someone knocked on the door. Nicole opened it and growled. Standing there was Sam Rivers, Wes Borland, DJ Lethal, and John Otto.They both had four boxes of pizza's with the exception of Wes who carried p  
acks of pop.  
  
Fred pushed Nicole out of the way and smiled. "I knew you guys would come threw for us." Fred said and led them in. "Don't tell me, they are staying here with us to." Tonya said. "Yup, where do you we sleep?" Wes asked. Nicole decided to be very cruel.   
  
"Fred and Em and going to sleep on the pull out couch in the living room, the couch I was going to sleep on is also a pull out couch so I'll put your four on that one, I'll sleep in my brother's room and I swear if I wake up and someone else is on the bed with me I will kill you all." Nicole said and left to the kitchen.  
  
Wes just shrugged and followed Fred into the kitchen. Vegeta smiled, happy that he was going to get food. They all sat down around the kitchen and started to eat. The pizza and drinks were gone in 10 minutes. They all sat there with content looks on their faces.   
  
"Well, no what to we do?" Wes asked. Everyone looked at Nicole and Tonya. "Hmm...let's party!" Nicole yelled. She got her CD player out and put Signifigent Other in. She then turned it up full blast and pushed play. Fred, Em, Wes, John, DJ, Sam who were right next to it covered their ears and moved away also.  
  
"How are we going to party, there are 8 guys here and 2 girls." Wes said. Nicole just rolled her eyes, "Can't you just enjoy the music?" She asked and put her head down on the counter. Fred turned off the radio and smiled at her attempt. "How about we all pile into my car, go to richmond and we can shop." Fred said.   
  
"One problem with that, there are four people who have no money." Tonya said. "Hey it's on me, I have tons of money, well if you put all of our money together, we could probably have a good time." Fred said. "If you are so rich, then why are you bumming off of me?" Nicole screamed. "Hey, I don't want to spend my money on bills, just on clothes and cds and movies." Fred said.  
  
Nicole banged her head on the table sorry she even asked. "Fine, lets go." Nicole said and stood up. Only 6 people could get into Fred's truck. He had a front seat that would fit three and a backseet that would fit three. 2 people (Trunks and Vegeta) had to get in the bed of the Trunk.  
  
When they got to richmond they got out and went to the mall. The minute people saw Fred, Sam, Jon, DJ, Wes, and Em they came running up to them with pens and papers. They told them as nicely as they could that they were here to have a good time, to blend in, not to sign their names on pieces of papers.  
  
When they were done shopping Fred had a new hat, sunglasses, 3 pairs of pants, and 10 new shirts. Em had a new hat, 8 pairs of pants, and 12 new shirts. Wes had sunglasses, 3 hats, 2 pairs of pants, and 5 new shirts. All Jon and DJ got were two new CDS. Nicole got sunglasses, 3 pairs of pants, 5 new shirts, 2 new CDS, 1 movie, and a little puppy key chain.  
  
Tonya got 4 pairs of expensive sunglasses, 8 new pairs of lether pants, 15 new shirts, 4 new CDS, and 1 new movie. Vegeta didn't get anything at all, saying that he didn't need earthling things, Trunks just didn't want to spend other people's money. When they got home there was only another half hour until Kim got home.  
  
"Damn, that was extreme." Wes said as he put his bags in Nicole's closet. Everyone wrote their names on the bags (except Nicole who had a dresser) and put them in her closet. "Okay, now what are we going to do, it's only 5:30." Nicole said. "How about we all take a nap." Fred said. Everyone but Nicole, Tonya, Vegeta, and Trunks agreed.  
  
"Damn, are you all lazy asses are something?" Nicole asked. "Na." Fred said and pulled out his and Em's bed. Everyone but Nicole, Tonya, Vegeta, and Trunks went to sleep. "That is really pathetic." Nicole muttered as she went to her room. They followed and sat down on the bed. "Well that was a pretty long and tiring trip, maybe we should all get some sleep." Tonya said.  
  
Nicole slowly begin to feel tired to, okay I'm going to go to bed to. See ya when we wake up." Nicole said and left. Trunks got on the top while Vegeta and Tonya curled up together on the bottom.   
  
LATER ON AROUND 7:00  
  
Nicole woke up to her mom yelling at someone. She walked out of the room to see Marshall looking down at the floor, "Do you know how much influence you have on my daughter and her friend! They love you and Fred, so could you please watch your mouth!" Kim yelled.  
  
Em nodded his head. Nicole walked in and looked at her mom, "You know that I curse all the time mother, so why don't you just leave Em alone." Nicole said. Kim just turned around and started on dinner. Em looked at her and smiled, "Thanks." He said and walked out of the kitchen. She walked into her room and saw Vegeta sitting at her computer.  
  
Trunks wasn't even there and Tonya was still sleeping. She closed the door silently, not wanting to disturb the picture. She saw Wes, Sam, Lethal, and Otto still sleeping. On her way back to her 'room' she saw Fred sitting up and talking to Em. She decided to talk to them to. "Hey I'm sorry about what my mom said." Nicole said and smiled at Em.  
  
"It's okay, I let my mouth slip and said fuck when I lost a game." Em said. Nicole looked at her PlayStation2 and saw that the Final Fantasy screen flashing gameover. She laughed, "You just said it again, but now you won't get in trouble, she knows when to mess with and when not to." Nicole said and winked.  
  
A couple of seconds later Vegeta and Tonya joined onto the little bed. Soon Wes, Sam, Lethal, and John were sitting on the couch. Wes and Lethal were competing with each other on the game Time Splitters. Sam and John were watching to see which one they would compete with next.   
  
Em, Fred, Nicole, Tonya, and Vegeta were talking siliently in Charlie's bedroom. "So Veggie where is Trunks?" Nicole asked. "The boy decided that he wanted to go back and stay with Goten....said something about him not being able to live without the boy." Vegeta said and smiled sadly. "Awwww Trunks and Goten love each other." Tonya and Nicole said at the same time.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and Fred and Em tried not to laugh. "Hey Down To Earth is coming on HBO tonight, wanna watch it?" Nicole asked. Everyone in the room agreed and went out to the family room. "Okay off the game." Nicole said. Wes and Lethal turned off the game with a grouchy look on their faces.   
  
Nicole turned it to HBO and Down To Earth was just starting. When the movie was over they all got in their beds, Nicole who was finding hard to go to sleep soon fell asleep anyway.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Read and Review Please 


	3. Chapter Three

Confusion-The Sequel  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
After they got done watching down to earth they all climbed in their beds and tried to sleep. Nicole's parents were asleep so the ones that didn't go to sleep had to talk queitly. Nicole settled down in Charlie's bed and frowned. Her life was turned upside down, a couple of years later, days in this time, she was a normal teenage girl.  
  
Now she was a warrior that kew Limp Bizkit and Eminem, and has traveled from the cartoon world and back. She closed her eyes and let the years with Trunks come back to her. They were so close, and then all of a sudden he decided that they would do better as a friend couple. She agreed, because well, it just seemed like a good idea.  
  
It was probably him and Goten getting together. Nicole slowly drifted off to sleep. Vegeta and Tonya were talking silently in the other room. "Veggie, were lucky." Tonya said. "Yes I know, the fates took me all the way from another world just to meet you." Vegeta said and smiled. "Yea, one day we might even have kids." Tonya said and winked.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and then put his arms around her. They both slowly drifted off to sleep. Everyone in the house was a asleep. A year later the members of Limp Bizkit were saying goodbye, Eminem was traveling with them. They all had a teary good bye (espcailly Em). After that Vegeta smiled and sighed, "Well woman, are we going to stay here?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Tonya shrugged and Nicole walked in with her soon to be husband Gavin. "I think we should stay, I've grown really attached to both worlds, but well...I sorta like this world better, no monsters. But I would hate to think what they would do without you." Tonya said.   
  
Vegeta smiled, "Oh I'm sure they can get alond with out me." Vegeta said and hugged his loved one.   
  
END OF SEQUEL  
Read and Review Please 


End file.
